


The Child of the Hitman and the Bodyguard

by SithBish



Category: The Hitman's Bodyguard (2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-05 00:16:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SithBish/pseuds/SithBish
Summary: Michael and Darius find an abandoned baby on a mission, and Darius makes the executive decision to raise the child as their own.Or:Various years in the life of Blake "Anakin" Bryce-Kincaid.(Yes, I'm using Blake again. He's my favorite OC to use.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Age** : 1 year, 2 months

 

"Darius, Mace is not an appropriate name for a child." Michael sighed and looked at the scene in front of him.

Darius sat on the hotel bed, which had been stripped of its sheets, with a one year old baby in his lap. The baby held onto his ring finger and stared at it like it was the most interesting thing in the universe. Darius smiled down at the infant, a huge smile on his face.

"Well then what did you come up with?" He looked up at Michael and raised an eyebrow. The baby huffed.

"Um... John?" 

"You see, kid, your dad doesn't know shit. How about we call you Blake?" Darius lifted Blake up.

"He does look like a Blake."

"Motherfucker, you're right about that."

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake's new "just friend" is Riley Parkson, a 17 year old from Montana.
> 
> Also: Blake is 5'3 and Riley is 5'11

**Age:** 15 years, 4 months

 

"Michael, look!" Darius was peeking through the blinds at the front of the house.

"Is it the neighbor's kid and her cousin fighting again? I swear to God Darius if you get involved again I wi-" Michael trotted to the window and looked out, pausing his rant.

Blake stood on the sidewalk in front of a taller man, his face flushed red and a smile on his face. The taller man said something and Blake's smile fell. The man put a hand on his shoulder and pulled him close, pressing his face into Blake's hair. They stayed like that for a few seconds before the man let go and walled to his car. Blake waved to him then walked up the front steps.

Darius shoved Michael away from the blinds and onto the couch. They ended up with Michael on his back and Darius straddling his hips.

"Kinky." Darius laughed as the door opened.

"Dads, I'm ho- oh... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." Blake's blush turned a darker shade of red when he looked at his parents. 

"No, babe, you're not interrupting anything. How's your day going?" Michael wriggled out from under Darius and sat up.

"It was okay, I have a new book from the li-"

"Who's your friend?" Darius interrupted him.

"Nobody! I'll... I'm..." Blake huffed and rushed up the stairs.

Seconds later, music could be heard from Blake's room.

"I'll go check on him, could you order something to eat?" Michael stood up and went upstairs. 

The music grew louder as he approached the door. He opened the door and found Blake curled up on his bed, tears streaming down his face. His laptop was attached to a speaker that was directly above where he lay.

_"But a frost it's hard to fight_

_Once it takes hold flowers die_

_There's only so much you can do_

_To keep something alive"_

Michael climbed onto the bed and sat against the headboard, pulling Blake into his lap. Blake turned to bury his face into Michael's chest and sniffled. He ran a hand through is son's hair comfortingly.

"He loves somebody else... I was so stupid..." Blake whimpered.

"Babe, you're not stupid. You'll find someone, it'll just take time." He rubbed Blake's back and kissed his forehead.

"What if I don't?"

"Then we'll find you the nicest, sexiest, strongest motherfucker ever, just for you." Darius appeared at the door.

"Darius! What the fuck?!" Michael's eyes widened and Blake laughed.

"Only the best for my baby boy, Michael."


	3. Chapter 3

**Age:** 14 years, 8 months

 

"What's wrong with your dad?"

Blake heard the familiar voice of Bonnie, the self-centered junior who seemed to think she owned the school. She approached Blake and her friends followed close behind, giggling and snickering.

"Which one?" 

"You know which one I'm talking about, idiot." She grabbed his phone and threw it on the ground.

He blankly looked at her

"Yeah, he's a nutcase, but at least he's not a stuck up businessman that raised a whiny child who bullies freshman and buys people's friendship. And, ps, we all know you're paying that university student to be your boyfriend." Blake picked up his phone and walked towards the parking lot.

"W-well you're... you're... UGH! You color-blind piece of shit!" She stamped her foot.

"Careful, girl, don't wanna strain yourself with that reach!" He called over his shoulder.

He could hear people shouting and laughing. He could picture Bonnie's stunned look and smiled.

Darius was waiting in the parking lot and mumbling to himself. He saw Blake and smiled.

"Alright kid, who do I need to beat up today?"

"Nobody, Dad, I got it."

"She'll be back."

"I know."

"Hey, you want to learn how to drive?"

"I'm 14, Daddy would lose his head if he found out."

"That motherfucker loses his head all the time. Plus, he doesn't have to know."

"Okay. Can you teach me how to use a gun, too?"

"Absolutely!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There is blood in this chapter, and not a small amount. Please be warned and careful!

**Age:** 15 years, 2 months

 

"You sound like someone I know."

"Really? That's interesting. Now stay quiet so I can do my job."

"Why are you wearing a mask? You get into some freak accident?"

"Darius, shut up."

"I can put the gag on again if you'd like."

"Slow your roll, you little fuck."

The short masked man finally cut through the thick rope and stood up from where he kneeled. The rope fell as Darius and Michael rose from the chairs they'd been tied to and looked at the dead bodies around them. Everyone had a single shot in the forehead.

"Damn, where'd you learn to shoot like that?" Darius rubbed at his wrists, which were a lottle rough because of the rope.

"Just picked it up, I guess." 

There was a shuffling noise coming from the main door. Darius and Michael armed themselves with the various discarded weapons.

"Well, well, well, little Ani found some friends." 

A man in black stepped through the doors, followed by at least a dozen heavily armed soldiers. The man who'd freed them twitched and reached for his gun. The soldiers began shooting. The tree ducked for cover behind storage boxes.

The shootout lasted 5 minutes. The man who attacked them had retreated with less than half his men. The man who'd freed them had run out the back door. They ran after him, but lost visual after a few blocks.

Once they'd returned home, they checked each other for injuries. Nothing but a few bumps and scrapes. Once they'd finished, there was a loud thud from one of the upstairs bathrooms. They shared a knowing look and ran up to Blake's room. 

The door was unlocked, but the bathroom door wasn't. They could hear sniffling and toilet paper being torn.

"Blake, honey, what's the matter? Why's the door locked?" Michael knocked on the door lightly.

"N-nothing. Go away! Please..." Blake's voice sounded smaller than usual.

"It doesn't sound like nothing. Baby, open the door." Michael tried to force the door open, but he was shoved to the side.

"Watch out." Darius shot the lock.

"Jesus, man!" Michael glared at him before pushing the door open.

He stood in shock for a few seconds, taking in what he saw. Blake sat on the toilet lid, the window wide open. There were small blood stains on the window and a small pool in the tub. There were several clumps of toilet paper soaked in blood scattered across the floor. Blake was forcefully shoving more paper against his right side. His face was pale and his eyes were bloodshot.

He looked up at Michael and whimpered.

"Daddy..."

Michael rushed over to Blake and replaced Blake's smaller hand with his own, putting more pressure on the wound. Darius turned around and ran off, returning seconds later with the first aid kit.

Michael began to clean the wound, discovering that it was a gunshot wound. He carefully removed the bullet while Darius examined Blake everywhere else. Then, he began to talk to Blake.

"You did a good job out there, kid, but you should've told us sooner."

"I didn't know how. Th-this wasn't how I wanted it to go." 

"You... I... What the fuck is going on?" Michael looked up as he finished wrapping bandages around the wound.

"I-I stopped a drug dealer from doing something really bad and... and then I got caught up in their operation. I couldn't get out..." Blake turned away and wiped his face with a bloody hand.

"Hey, you don't have to be afraid to tell us anything, babe. You're not in trouble. Let's get you cleaned up, huh?" Michael grabbed some towels and ran them under some lukewarm water.

"Can you tell me how you and Dad met?"

"Again?"

"Now, now, Michael, you know that's my favorite story to tell. So, it all started when I was hired to kill one of his clients."

 

\------------------------------

 

Darius woke up and sat up, looking to the left side of the bed. Michael was protectively wrapped around Blake and softly snoring. He lightly pressed two fingers against Blake's neck, checking his pulse. The beat was a little faster than normal, but nothing to be concerned about.

His alarm clock went off and made Blake stir.

"Not today, bitch." He ripped the clock from the wall socket and threw it against the wall next to the bathroom.

"Real mature, babe. Real mature." Michael mumbled.

"Go back to sleep, motherfucker. We ain't doing anything besides resting today." He laid back down and pulled his little family close.

"I have to pee."

"God damnit."


End file.
